The Grass is Always Greener
by MistressBlu
Summary: Draco's wife comes to find over the years that Draco doesn't care for the color green. When she finds out why, she can only wish she hadn't.


The Grass is Always Greener

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will.

Just a small diddy about a certain Slytherin and his obsession with a certain color.

HDHDHD

Green and silver.

Once upon a time they had been his favorite colors.

Green in particular, just like the green dragon he had wished for on his sixth birthday. So of course it wasn't beyond reasonable that she would buy him a beautiful silk shirt in that color. It was their first Christmas together, she was so proud of the expensive gift, even after his mother had warned her that a pale blue was much more sensible. She stubbornly held on to the deep rich color, feeling as giddy as a young school girl.

She had never been so mortified as that moment on Christmas morning when he opened the small parcel, in front of their family and friends, and sneered, his face scrunched in distaste. Later he would hand her the garment and inform her in angry clipped tones that if she felt the need to shop for him perhaps next time she would consult him first, so not to pick such a heinous color.

Green.

He had been such a proud Slytherin, but slowly old souvenirs from his days at Hogwarts had begun to disappear. First it was his house tie and soon after it was his scarf. She'd looked for them for ages. But when his mittens disappeared along with his Slytherin banner that had once adorned his study's wall she stopped searching. Perhaps they were too difficult to bear, only painful remainders of a shameful past.

Green, Green.

Over the years she had finally stopped trying to figure out what he had against that color.

It had started with his things, things that could possibly be explained, but eventually he managed to eliminate every scrap of green from their household. More recently she had also given up on trying to make him excited about his only son's upcoming first year at Hogwarts. When he had finally admitted to her that he would rather not be there to see off his son, she had ranted and raved at him until he had whispered in a defeated, forlorn hiss that _he_ would be there, but he would go anyway.

She understood his shame. Or rather she thought she had.

The night before her son left, as she approached her room, she noticed light seeping out from beneath the doors to his study. She supposed the slight circles under his eyes the next morning meant he hadn't seen his bedroom the night before.

She longs to tell him that everything will be fine, that noone, including _him_, will look their noses down at him. She wants to tell him that she'll stand proudly at his side, but she has come to find that he cares as little for her reassurances as he does a certain Slytherin color. When that battle had been lost, she isn't even sure anymore, she's almost too tired to care.

Green, Green, Green, Green, Green.

The color that is always there.

The trip to train station is a silent one. Its almost a relief, somehow though his silence irritates her. Nonetheless when they get to the station, she bustles along with a pleasant facade, she is determined to see her son off with a smiling face. It is only by chance that she catches the movement out of the corner of her eye.

Ever so slightly her husband tilts his head stiffly in acknowledgment, her eyes quickly follow his and in an instant she is floating in a world of green. Snatches of mittens and scarves and undies and posters and picture frames and small beaded bracelets fly by her. Draco's eyes are locked on Harry's and for once there isn't an ounce of disgust or anger there. Instead they look tired and wistful, so full of secret dreams. As quickly as the moment has come, it is gone again. He is silently watching his son's retreating back as he boards the scarlet train.

She wonders if perhaps the battle was ever hers to win.

It is then that she understands how the color green must mock him.

She turns to wave goodbye to her son, it is all she can do to keep the tears from falling, not that anyone would notice them or for that matter even understand them.

Suddenly, but quite certainly, she hates the color green.

HDHDHD

I hope that you enjoy that little bit of irony.

I couldn't resist making them abhor green because it reminds them both of what they can't have.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
